1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece and an electronic timepiece which include multiple functions.
2. Related Art
In timepieces having a chronograph and a water depth gauge, a timepiece is known which displays a current mode using a region indicated by one mode hand (refer to JP-A-8-5756).
In JP-A-8-5756, if a first press button is pressed during a time mode for displaying the normal time, the time mode is switched over to a water depth measurement mode. Then, a second function hand serving as the mode hand moves to a DIV zone so that a first function hand indicates a water depth ranging from 0 m to 50 m.
If the first press button is pressed when 0 m is displayed in the water depth measurement mode, the water depth measurement mode is switched over to a chronograph mode.
In the chronograph mode, if a second press button is pressed, the chronograph starts. The first function hand performs a hand movement as a second hand of the chronograph, and the second function hand performs a hand movement as a minute hand of the chronograph. Then, if the second press button is pressed again, the chronograph stops. If the second press button is operated in the stopped state, the chronograph is brought into a reset state. If the first press button is pressed in the reset state, the chronograph mode is cancelled so as to be switched over to the time mode.
In the related art, an electronic timepiece is known which calculates position information of the current location using satellite signals so as to display a time zone of the current location (area in which a common standard time is used) or a time difference between the standard time used in the time zone and the Coordinated Universal Time (UTC). For example, JP-A-2009-175044 discloses a wrist timepiece which includes a dial for displaying a map and multiple indicating hands, and which creates an intersection point on the map using the multiple indicating hands so as to indicate the current location. In addition, “Goods Press, July 2013”, Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd, Jul. 10, 2013, pp. 75 to 81 discloses a wrist timepiece which displays 39 time zones on an outer periphery of a dial and indicates the time zone of the current location using the indicating hand. These wrist timepieces include a reception unit which receives the satellite signals from a navigation satellite such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), and which sets the time zone and displays local time by receiving signals from four navigation satellites and obtaining the position information and time information of the current location.
In the timepiece disclosed in JP-A-8-5756, during the water depth measurement mode, the second function hand serving as the mode hand moves to the DIV zone, and the first function hand indicates the water depth. For this reason, if a user merely views the second function hand, the user can recognize only that the current mode is the water depth measurement mode. In order to recognize that the current depth is in a range of 0 m to 50 m, the user needs to view the first function hand. That is, in JP-A-8-5756, if the user merely views a position indicated by one indicating hand, the user cannot recognize a mode in execution and a state thereof (for example, water depth), thereby degrading usability. Since two indicating hands are driven, there is a problem of increased power consumption.
In the timepiece disclosed in JP-A-8-5756, in order to select and execute a chronograph function, the user needs to select a mode using the first press button, and then to perform a start operation or a stop operation for a chronograph by pressing the second press button. For this reason, two operations such as mode selection and function start are required, thereby causing a problem of degraded usability. In addition, a button for executing the water depth measurement mode and a button for executing the chronograph mode are not separately disposed. Display related to the water depth measurement mode and display related to the chronograph mode have no relationship with the position of each button. Consequently, the user is less likely to understand which button is to be pressed in order to execute the function. An erroneous operation is likely to be performed in that the user unintentionally selects a mode which is different from a mode to be executed, thereby causing a problem of degraded usability.
The electronic timepiece using the satellite signals which is disclosed in JP-A-2009-175044 and “Goods Press, July 2013”, Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd, Jul. 10, 2013, pp. 75 to 81 has multiple functions. However, there is a need for a further additional function. For example, the chronograph function is additionally needed. However, if all of these functions are to be displayed on the electronic timepiece of a wrist timepiece type, there is a risk that visibility may be degraded due to limited display space. In addition, since the wrist timepiece can be considered to be jewelry, aesthetic design thereof is less likely to be compatible with display of multiple functions.
The electronic timepiece which is disclosed in JP-A-2009-175044 and “Goods Press, July 2013”, Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd, Jul. 10, 2013, pp. 75 to 81 and which includes a world time function for displaying the local time does not include the chronograph function (stopwatch function) for integrating and displaying the time. Therefore, in order to measure the time in a time-different country or the time for competitions in multiple time zones, it is necessary to use two types of measurement instruments such as the electronic timepiece including the world time function and the stopwatch.